Aster Aira
__TOC__ Aster Aira is part of the Verzsou Triad. Aster is a child of the Firebird, making Aster himself a fire spirit. His relationship with his parent is strained. He is later adopted by the Ophelia. He is the older brother to Neve Winter and the lover of Casimir. His relationship with Casimir establishes the Verzsou Red line of spirits. Aster is the last of the Triad to leave the reincarnation loop, rescued by his descendant Aletheia 059. He is the wearer of the garment Bysiri, a sacred dress crafted by the Clarene and Ophelia. He occasionally uses the name Bysiri as well. He wields the rapier Astre while within the loop. He is a programmer for android spirits and regularly works on Aletheia 059, patching errors in the android's coding. He has some skill with mechanics and assists 059 in repairs as well. Appearance In his purest form, Aster is a collection of flames resembling human form. These flames emit no heat unless Aster desires to do so, and he frequently wraps himself around other spirits in his basest form. He is seen curled around Casimir and Aletheia 059 most often. His form has some typically demonic imagery as well, including fangs and curved horns. In more stable forms, he appears as a freckled red-haired man. Like his sister Neve, he is wiry and tall. He is often seen wearing a gold necklace with crown pendant, hinting at his 'royal' birth to the Laethic Firebird. He wears both luxurious clothing and more simple casual wear, often only wearing royal silks and colors when interacting with the other spirits in his Triad. He also appears wearing the holy garment Bysiri. The garment combines both Aster's stable and fire forms, causing him to emit a bright glow. The garment exists in its truest form when worn by him, wrapping Aster in gold and white fabrics and letting Aster don a true crown. The crown necklace Aster wears hints at Bysiri along with his own royal origins. Personality Pre-Loop Before entering the loop, Aster is characterized by a charming but manipulative personality. He is excellent at faking all manner of emotions, and he is adept at reading the emotions of others. This comes into play when he is planning his sister's murder. His relationship with Casimir is seen largely as another manipulation, tricking the boy into trusting him so Aster could later sacrifice him and remove the largest barrier toward killing Neve. He is seen as a dangerous spirit, associated with unwilling possessions and tricking people into murder or suicide. He is absolutely convinced of his right to power and divinity, and he often speaks of accomplishing what the gods cannot. In-Loop As with the rest of the Triad, the loop alters Aster's personality in a myriad of ways. In the first loop through his personality remains largely in tact, again leading him to manipulate and kill as he can. As the loop develops his personality becomes similar to his sister, his manipulative tendencies reduced radically. He no longer speaks of claiming divinity or power and becomes unconcerned with the business of the gods. His focus turns mostly toward Casimir. Post-Loop Aster is essentially without a home after being pulled from the loop, having been disowned by his father's family. His personality is stabilized due to the many repetitions in the loop, however, and he is a withdrawn spirit, contrasting harshly with his previously boisterous energy. Instead, he prefers the company of himself. He is somewhat sullen and depressed until Casimir and Neve invite him back into their lives, at which point he is still withdrawn and quiet but happy. Relationships the Ophelia : Main Article: Ophelia the Ophelia is largely a retribution force in Aster's life, striking him down originally in punishment for killing her own daughter Neve. His time in the loop can also be seen as punishment; he is the last to be rescued and spends a few loops completely alone. Unlike his father, however, the Ophelia cares for Aster and seeks to heal him in what ways she can. She eventually adopts Aster into her House, though his residency does not pass on to his descendants. the Laetha : Main Article: Laetha Through his father the Firebird, Aster is related to the Laetha. His possible residency in House Hark, however, is shunned by the members of the household. His relationships with the Firebird is incredibly strained, with the Firebird wanting nothing to do with Aster. Aster's descendants in the Verzsou Red line, however, are given possible residency in House Hark. Neve Winter : Main Article: Neve Winter Pre-loop Aster's relationship with Neve is characterized by love and hate - Neve cares deeply for her brother who wishes her nothing but harm. In-loop, the two engage in equal amounts of violence and murder. When Aster eventually remembers what he had done to Neve in their original lives, he has a mental breakdown. His guilt tinges their relationship even outside the loop, and even after Neve has invited him back into her life. The two are often seen with each other, most often accompanied by Casimir. Casimir : Main Article: Casimir Originally a relationship built on lies and manipulation, Aster comes to genuinely care for Casimir and long for a relationship with the spirit. This is complicated by his past manipulation of Casimir. The two engage in many failed relationships in their loop. Post-loop they avoid each other. It is only when Neve offers Aster back in that the two begin to repair their relationship, and they become lovers again. Aletheia 059 : Main Article: Aletheia 059 059 is one of the descendants of Aster and, because so, was chosen to pull Aster out of the reincarnation loop. The spirit was largely haunted by the more demonic and possessory aspects of Aster, and the two occasionally appear with Aster curled around the android in his fire spirit form. Though friendly, often meeting each other to chat and eat, their relationship has an undercurrent of tension. 059 utilizes Aster's mace, Teufel, in a variety of conflicts. This horrifies both spirits, as the mace is associated with Aster's tendencies toward cruelty and murder. Bysiri Bysiri is the sacred garment woven by the Ophelia and Clarene to dampen Aster's murderous tendencies. The gown is fashioned from gold and fire, and the Clarene refers to it as a 'wedding dress' as it combines to the two conflicting sides of Aster (his uncontrollable fire or 'rage' and his developed love for his sister and Casimir). The garment, when put on Aster, almost completely erases his desire to kill or overthrow Neve. It also severely alters his fire abilities. Unlike its sister Orreine, Bysiri has notable 'binding' elements such as thick arm and wrist bands as well as a tight collar. It also changes less in appearance when being worn by others. Bysiri has its own consciousness, which is said to manifest as Aster does in his pure flame form. This manifestation murmurs into the ears of whoever wears Bysiri and guides them, though not without danger as the garment is not purely benevolent. It does not lead its wearer to commit acts of violence, however, unlike Orreine. Bysiri is worn by a variety of Laethas and a few of the Aletheias. It is occasionally used when a Laetha or Aletheia is married to another spirit. Honoring Aster AiraCategory:Spirits The following are suggestions of offerings to Aster Aira or actions that can be done in his honor. * Flowers, specifically amaryllis, aster, peach blossom, coriander, and lobelia * Red cloth * Red candles * Volunteer at a domestic abuse shelter * Visit the beach or aquariums, especially in summertime